


Trent and Barry Headcanons because I said So

by Silent_Moon99



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: And the relationship too, First Kiss, Headcanons I came up with, I just love them, Individual characters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, break-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Moon99/pseuds/Silent_Moon99
Summary: Just headcanons of Trent, Barry, and their relationship. I won't always use these headcanons and some will conflict with each other in other fanfiction and oneshots I write but shhhh.
Relationships: Barry Glickman/Trent Oliver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Trent and Barry Headcanons because I said So

Their relationship Headcanons

\- Trent calls Barry 'Bear'  
\- Barry loves it

\- Barry mainly calls him 'Love' and 'Babe' (Mostly because I can't come up with any creative ones)

\- Trent was weird at the beginning of their relationship since Barry was his first boyfriend  
\- He was also a little scared of coming out about being bi and their relationship so even though Barry wanted to be public with their relationship, he understood

\- Surprisingly but also not, it was Trent who proposed. He did a huge dance number, kind of like Love Thy Neighbor except with romance and love, and then proposed.  
\- Barry obviously said yes but that didn't stop Trent from telling him if he only accepted because there were a ton of people watching.  
\- Spoiler, he accepted because he loved Trent and actually wanted to.

\- Trent wanted to adopt twins, a boy and a girl, and name them Julie and Julian for very obvious reasons. Barry said no to their names but they ended up not adopting them anyway.

\- Barry used to be annoyed by Trent's rambles about Julliard all the time but after getting together, he thought it was cute how proud Trent was about it and ended up liking listening to him ramble about it  
\- Still refused to name their kids after it if and when they adopt.

\- Their first kiss was one of Trent's favorite memories. It was after they broke up. Trent stayed in Indiana after everything to teach the Drama club while Barry went back to New York for Broadway. Long-distance was hard so they ended up breaking up. They were single for months until Angie texted him around Christmas telling him Barry was a mess and to come back. He did and surprised Barry by coming back. They got back together and had their first kiss and have been together since. (Obviously this conflicts with my one oneshot so you can safely assume those aren't connected. Also, I am working on a oneshot for this so yeah)

\- Barry was the one who made Trent realize he was bi. He had crushes on boys before that but was too oblivious to notice they were crushes. He finally realized after he realized he was in love with Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind these are just random headcanons I came up with. You don't have to agree with them or like but don't hate. Like, you can state if you disagree just don't be rude about it? Again, these are random and just because I came up with them, doesn't mean they'll fit in every fanfiction or oneshot I write! I know there aren't a lot here so I might add to it in the future or make another one! Also, that's all I have for now so I hope you like them! If you have any of your own, feel free to comment them!


End file.
